


На краю пропасти

by Hinril



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinril/pseuds/Hinril
Summary: Скажи мне, Глен... Что ты считаешь самым ценным и прекрасным в этом мире?
Kudos: 1





	На краю пропасти

Что ж, Глен, поздравляю: тобою разгадан мой трюк;  
Но будем честны — ты ведь мне до конца и не верил.  
Ты, верно, считаешь, я подлый и хитрый паук;  
Возможно, ты прав. Изначально всё было аферой.

Ты жаждешь ответа? Немедленно? Что же, изволь.  
Я делаю ставку. О, вижу, меня ты не понял.  
Так слушай же, Глен: для того я играл эту роль  
(Заметь, я ни разу не гнул свою спину в поклоне),

Чтоб то, что мне ценно, от мести твоей уберечь.  
Скажи-ка мне, Глен, что считаешь ты самым прекрасным?  
Молчишь... ты не знаешь. Сжимаешь в руке чёрный меч.  
Не думал об этом? Что ж, верно, ты очень несчастен.

А что до меня — так превыше всех ценных даров  
Считаю не знанья — они ведь не цель, только средство.  
Дороже всего в этом мире одна лишь любовь,  
Она сохраняет живым и пылающим сердце.

А ты — ты задумал истории путь изменить!  
По воле твоей я не встречу любимую Шерил!  
Клинком воронёным разрубишь незримую нить  
И мимо пройдёшь, не заметив ничтожной потери.

Что-что ты сказал? Я с речами своими — как Джек?  
Быть может, и правда, и есть во мне что-то такое.  
Но я, как и он, не машина, а лишь человек,  
И, как человеку, мне вовсе не чуждо людское.

Как глупо? Да что ты. Неужто ты сам не такой?  
Ты хочешь сказать, что ни капли ни эгоистичен?  
Ты мстишь ему, Глен. Ты ведь тоже совсем не святой.  
Мир рухнет вот-вот... Но мотив твой, увы, прозаичен.

Ты просто юнец, задирающий нос к облакам;  
Так глупо, по-детски считаешь себя богом смерти...  
Такая уверенность свойственна лишь дуракам,  
И пользы немного от их вдохновенных усердий.

Не будь о себе столь высокого мненья, юнец.  
Я вижу, ты зол. Что ж, настала минута прощанья.  
...Я падаю в бездну — эффектный беседы конец.  
Ах, как по-людски столь нелепо погрязнуть в желаньях.


End file.
